


【SDS无差/ABO】关于Dean的信息素。

by SterlingWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingWinchester/pseuds/SterlingWinchester
Summary: ABO世界观，一些关于温彻斯特的琐碎日常。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	【SDS无差/ABO】关于Dean的信息素。

Dean分化的那天，Sam在床上整整睡了十六个小时。

一直睡到日上三竿才昏昏沉沉抱着脑袋从床上爬起来的Sam Winchester第一次体验到了醉酒的感觉，在他还不被法律允许肆无忌惮喝酒的年纪。

恼人的头痛，头重脚轻的感觉和鼻腔里还残留着的酒精味，只是因为他十七岁的兄长分化成了一个威士忌味道的Alpha。

意料之外的是，Sam从来没喝过酒。其实这也并不是什么不能理解的事情，他对酗酒的父亲抱着复杂的情感，未成年的身份把“不喝酒”列为了乖乖书呆子的必做条例之一，Dean——温彻斯特家最放浪形骸的长子哪怕十六岁开始就能从各种各样的途径骗来酒精饮料，他也从不没主动把酒精递给从小养大的弟弟，Sam当然也不会去要。这导致了Sam在第一次闻到Dean汹涌而来的威士忌信息素之后醉倒在旅馆的地板上，还是被从浴室出来的Dean扛到了床上。

这次事件被Dean毫不留情地列入了Sam Winchester丢脸瞬间的前十排行榜单，但鉴于Sam对酒精的耐受度还是没有混蛋地在他面前释放过浓烈的酒味。衣服上、床单上微弱的气味Sam闻久了都有些迷迷瞪瞪，因此写错了一道选择题。

他分化成Alpha后这种情况就更少了，Sam通常用雪松味屏蔽掉Dean上头的酒味，三个Alpha的家庭味道泾渭分明，走到哪里都会引起一些小小的侧目。毕竟在漂亮的Omega或者Beta面前，新进来酒吧的三位男性，大部分时间是两位男性（Sam的脸太嫩了）简直能包揽他们对性感成熟男人和英俊帅气男人的全部幻想。

————————————————————————

“Sam、Sammy——！”Dean摇晃着无力地倒在守林员木屋角落的十七岁的男孩，守林员已经被银刃刺穿了心脏，睁大的双眼从狼人的黄色竖瞳慢慢退化成普通人的模样，尖爪沾染的血液滴在地板上。Dean没心思管那个怪物的死状如何凄惨，他把那把银匕首捅进狼人心脏里的下一秒就扑向了角落里低低喘息憋着眼泪的Sam，Sam被狼人的爪尖划破皮肤的那一秒Dean只觉得被摔得像裂开了似的的腿骨立刻失去了全部的痛觉，他拾起地上刚刚脱手的银刃就蹬着腿冲了上去，嘶吼着把那个肌肉膨胀长出满口狼牙的混蛋掼到地上，格斗训练和从汉堡中摄取的过量蛋白质瞬间被点燃，提膝撞向守林员的下身左臂手肘猛击他的腹部，给右手捏得发白的关节撕了开一个空隙，Dean唯一的目标是它的心脏，摆出的气势凶狠得像只被抢了食物的老虎。

“Dean…”Sam微弱的声音在Dean听起来满是被痛感逼出的颤抖，他手忙脚乱地解开弟弟腹部的衣服好观察那个伤口的严重程度，弟弟嘶嘶的吸气声让Dean抿紧了嘴唇，由于两个人的距离实在太近了，Sam的鼻尖萦绕着的都是Alpha兄长情绪激动而控制不住溢出的信息素味道，浓烈的威士忌。

痛觉神经好像在这一刻被酒精麻痹了，Sam如饥似渴地把鼻尖凑得更近最后直接贴在了Dean肩膀上，侧过脸从哥哥的腺体里汲取那一点可以消减疼痛的味道，Dean被他的动作吓了一跳，紧张兮兮地以为弟弟痛得快要晕过去，扶住Sam肩膀的手捏得更紧了。

都是我的错，该死的。

猎人们计划围剿这个小镇的聚集性狼人团体，守林员的小屋只留下Dean和Sam，理应是最安全的——但是唯一的守林员不知道什么时候被转化了，大概是在猎人们找他询问完情况的第二天，John拿着野生动物管理局的证件再来敲门时他好像刚刚从睡梦中醒来，扶着后颈指出了这片树林里最隐秘的小路。

Dean和Sam本来只是作为接应，因为Sam还未成年，只是个在猎魔实践中稚嫩得不行的理论家，在去年分化成Alpha后，Sam的个头突飞猛进地增长，几乎要超过哥哥，把一切都看在眼里的John总是会半强制性地带上Sam参加一些危险性不高的猎魔行动。

一切发生得太快，以至于Dean还陷在“没能保护好弟弟的自责”里，Sam已经贴在他腺体上被熏得半醉了，口中喃喃着还记得给Dean一颗定心丸：“Dean…我好像不太疼了…但是很晕……”

酒。是他弟弟像个女孩儿似的不能喝酒的体质发作了。

Dean小心翼翼地再放出一些信息素安抚已经满头冷汗的Sam，只不过是两分钟的正常浓度酒精就把他的弟弟整个人送进了麻醉状态。Dean长长地舒了一口气，眼神终于恢复了坚毅的色彩，把弟弟平放在地上，从木屋里早已备好的接应急救箱里掏出难得的医用缝合线，剪开Sam的T恤把还在渗血的伤口清洗干净着手缝合，咬住用酒精消过毒的剪刀低头集中精神，Dean握枪绝对稳定的手指在Sam不太深的抓伤上方引着针线穿过，不过三两个来回就把撕裂的皮肤重新缝合在一起，单手捏住线头用剪刀解决了最后的收尾工作，Sam还依然睡得毫无知觉。

Dean这才挥掉浑身的冷汗，靠在弟弟的身边稍事休息，重新握紧填装了银子弹的手枪——谁知道还会有什么意外情况发生，这次不能再让Sam受一点伤了。

从此Sam身上的大小伤口就再也没感觉到没有麻药的痛苦，他哥哥的保护欲或者说是表现欲已经强到Sam膝盖上的一块淤青都能让他睡两个小时，更别提手臂被尖刀划开这种“大”伤口，缝针的刺痛感只存在于想象中，直到Dean的信息素过于频繁的出现在Sam的鼻端、直到Sam十八岁时Dean终于忍不住给他灌了瓶真正的酒——Sam对酒精的抵抗力终于与日俱增了，正常的酒量再也不能让他进入麻痹状态，只有Dean的信息素，Sam闻得太多太久也还是会有微醺的感觉，但那对疼痛的感知没有半点削弱作用，甚至让他更加亢奋。

信息素的麻醉功能最终还是被Sam的抵抗力淘汰了，Dean对此多次表示不满和遗憾未果，最终只能骂骂咧咧的接受事实。


End file.
